Five Minutes To Midnight
by MayAngelsLeadYouIn
Summary: A series of short one-shots. Not necessarily in any order, just being published as I feel the need/idea to write them. Usually based some-what off of a song, which is the title of the chapter. Draco/OC.
1. Five Minutes to Midnight

**I was listening to Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls when this popped into my head. I know I haven't written on my other stories in a while, and I apologize. But... Here ya go.**

* * *

I was awoken from my peaceful, dreamless sleep by the weight of something landed at the edge of my bed.

"Bloody hell!" I whispered, shooting up into a sitting position. I relaxed when I saw it was just a tall, sickly skinny, pale, platinum blonde boy. Glancing at the clock illuminated by the moonlight, I exclaimed, "Draco. Malfoy. It is five minutes to midnight. You better have a damn brilliant reason for waking me."

He just smiled and told me to throw on some clothes, then meet him down in our courtyard. Then he was gone. I stood and did as he had told me to. Draco Malfoy was my friend. My best friend. Had been for as long as I could remember. I'd grown up with him. My parents were highly respected Death Eaters. Not just my parents, but my whole family. We Dolohovs were well known. My parents had left me in Lucius and Narcissa's care when they died, knowing that my brother was far into his duties as a Death Eater to care for a two year old child.

So Draco and I had gown up playing along-side each other, pretending we ruled the Wizard/Muggle world, that we were Death Eaters fighting in the war, that we were husband and wife, raising a child. He was my first kiss, and I was his, in our courtyard when we were eight. We're seventeen now. Nine long years since that kiss. When we arrived at Hogwarts, Draco was sorted into Slytherin the minute the Sorting Hat touched his platinum blonde hair. I, and everyone else, was sure I would follow, so imagine my surprise when, after the longest two minutes of my life, I was declared a Hufflepuff.

And that was that. While at school, we didn't acknowledge each other. It was highly frowned upon for Slytherins to associate themselves with anyone who wasn't a fellow Slytherin. I began dating a Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, in our third year. Draco had a parade of girls, none lasting more than a month or so.

But the summers were still ours.

I made my way down to our courtyard, a small forgotten courtyard a little off from the house, overgrown with weeds and untidy flowers. So much unlike the rest of the Malfoy Manor. A bit of a safe haven in the pristine crispness of the rest of the land. Draco was waiting for me on our stone bench, facing towards the center of the courtyard.

"Draco." I announced my presence.

"Sam. I didn't hear you come up." He scooted over to make room for me on the bench.

"What is so bloody important that you had to wake me?"

"Sam. Samantha." He stopped and was silent, unsure of where to go with this. "It's a nice night."

"... Lovely." I agreed. The moon was high in the sky, the dew had fallen and only a few night birds were singing their beautiful melody.

"We've spent a lot of time in this courtyard." He noted, finally bringing his beautiful story grey eyes up to meet my melted chocolate ones. "A lot of good times. How are you and Seamus?"

I was slightly taken aback at his quickly changing topics, none of them seemingly related. "I... We're doing fine. How are you and... Who's the lucky girl of the week?"

He rolled his eyes. "What happened to us, Sammy? I always thought we would be together through Hogwarts. Merlin knows I've needed you. How did everything become so messed up?"

"You're the Slytherin Prince. I'm the Hufflepuff Dunce. It-"

"You're not a-"

"But what would every one think? A Slytherin associating with a Hufflepuff? That's almost as bad as a Gryffindor. Perhaps if I had been in Ravenclaw, it would have been different. But that's a big perhaps."

"You seem to be doing well enough. What – four? Five? Years with Seamus? Me, I don't even remember half of my girls' names."

"That was your choice, Draco." I reminded him.

"None of those girls made me happy. None made me laugh or smile, or think or made me feel whole. Only one has ever done that. Only you. It's only ever been you."

"Draco."

"I know, you're with Seamus, and that you're happy. And I know that i-"

"Draco"

"t was me who brushed you away at school and ignored you. And that I ma-"

"Draco."

"de my decision. I just needed to let you know. I know now that that decision was the worst decision I've ever made, Samantha. I just want you to know that."

I waited a moment for the silence. "Are you done now?" I asked. He nodded so I continued. "Draco, I love you. Ever since that kiss. Nine bloody years ago. This whole time. You ignored me and I moved on. But a part of me always longed for the summer time, when you were mine and I was yours. It's been so hard, watching you all this time. Always wanting to reach out to you, to help you, to hold you, but afraid of losing you even more... Of losing our summers."

"I can't believe how stupid I've been."

"It's not all you, Draco. I could have taken a chance and reached out to you. I could have tried. But I was just happy to have this little bit of you." I hated seeing this beautiful blonde boy beating himself up for the mistakes that we both had made.

"I'm just so sor-"

"Draco, are you going to kiss me or not?"

That shut him up. He looked up from the patch of weeds he'd been staring at, and smile a genuine smile. Those were rare lately. For the first time in a long time, his grey eyes didn't look troubled. He slipped his hand around my neck and pulled me closer, holding my waist with his other hand.

"I love you." He whispered before setting his lips on mine.

And just like that, I was eight years old again.

* * *

**D'awwwhh. I've actually gotten a few other ideas for some more little one shots for this. But I'm not sure if I want to post them on this story or if I want to post them separate. We shall see. Let me know what you though, yeah? Good or bad. xxx**


	2. Eyes Open

**So, this started off as an Eyes Open songfic. and then it changed. I'm not sure what it is anymore. But I've realized that I enjoy writing one-shots. Especially when they're all related. I have a few more planned out. Hopefully they'll be up soon. I know I still have my other stories, but I've been on a bit of a Draco kick lately. So just let me satisfy this binge, then I'll be back to my others. xxx**

* * *

I was standing with my classmates, teachers, random witches and wizards come to fight, staring at the group of Death Eaters across the courtyard. Staring at Lord Voldemort, speaking to the hordes of people standing against him.

"And now, it is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die."

Sam's grip on my hand tightened. I could tell she was anticipating what I was going to do. But I was hers. I would stand with her. I would stand for what was right.

"Draco!" I heard my father gasp across the courtyard. He stepped out from the group of Death Eaters and held his hand out to me. "Draco."

But I stood my ground.

"Draco, come." My mother ordered. I instinctively stepped forward, before realizing what I was doing. Sam gasped, and jerked away. Every one was watching, waiting, to see what I would do.

How had it come to this? It seemed like only yesterday Sam and I were in our courtyard, playing with sticks, pretending they were wands. Ruling the wizard/muggle world. Blood status didn't matter then. Dark Marks on your left forearm didn't matter. There was no good and evil, only us. Us and our courtyard. And first kisses.

It seems like everything that didn't matter then is all that matters now. I felt like nothing more than a game piece, a chess piece, being moved from square to square, not caring who I took out in the process, and with no care towards if I make it out whole or not.

It seems like everyone was just waiting for me to break down. Waiting for me to choose sides in a war that I had always straddled the fence on. Regardless of what it may seem to everyone else, I never wanted the Dark Lord to win this war. I did what I did to save my family and myself. And Sam.

I don't hate mudbloods. I don't hate half-bloods. I don't hate muggles. I may not understand them, but I don't hate them. In contrast to my upbringing, I never understood the hatred. Not understanding led to questions. Questions led to torture. Torture led to scars. I was scarred because of my acceptance of the different. I was scarred, but I was wiser. If there was one thing I learned from all of these scars, it's that Pure-blood isn't always right.

I realized that I had stopped, two steps into my walk, and had been standing there for countless minutes with my eyes closed. When I opened them, all eyes were still trained on me. Anticipating my next move. I looked for Sam's eyes, needing her warm, melted chocolate eyes to reassure me that everything was okay. I needed to know that she was okay.

When I caught her eyes, instead of assurance, I got fear. From what, I wasn't sure. Samantha wasn't easily scared. She had been brave all through the War, standing up and fighting even though she was opposing my parents, who had raised her as a child for as long as she could remember. Even when the whole wizarding world though that her view was wrong, she never hid it. She was there with Potter and Weasley and Granger through all of their problems, never backing down in the face of trouble. So what could have her so scared now? Was it seeing that this was finally the end and that Potter was dead? No, surely not. She was never one to mourn death. So what was it?

I stepped towards her, and the fear left her eyes. Was it me? Was it the fear that she was going to lose me to my parents? To their cause? I reached out for her, and she ran into my arms, holding me tightly.

"You're not going?"

"No, Sammy. I'm staying right here. Right by your side, where I belong."

She pulled back from our hug, and was beaming at me. I got the feeling she was immensely proud of me, which made me happy. I loved this girl and I would do anything to make her proud.

"Draco, what are you doing? Samantha, you come, too." My father sounded nervous.

"No." She shouted from my side. "We're staying here."

"Don't be ridiculous." My mother scoffed. "Here, now. Draco, don't disobey me."

"I'm sorry, mother. But I have to do what is right." I answered her, only hoping that this wouldn't cause them any harm.

"Draco..." The Dark Lord decided to put his two cents in. "You dare bring further shame to the Malfoy name? Dare to throw more dirt on your already garnished reputation?"

"I dare fight for what is right." I replied.

"Never the less, there are more where you came from. So I urge you, all of you, come. Come forward. Come join us." Lord Voldemort continued, seemingly unphased. "Will none step forward?"

Miraculously, Neville Longbottom of all people stepped forward.

The Dark Lord simply laughed, asking his name. I could see the look of recognition and pure joy on my Aunt Bellatrix's face when she heard 'Longbottom'. But Neville wasn't pledging to the Death Eaters. No, he was making Harry a martyr. Though Potter was dead, his fight, his cause would live on in all of them. I saw a unity that was lacking on my old side. Yes, we fought together. But most fought together for power. Or for fear of what would be done if they didn't. None truly fought when there was a chance that there was a lost cause. Had our leader been killed by the opposing force, chances are we would have fallen to Hell.

But Harry wasn't lost. No, when Neville, who was proving himself to be more and more of a Gryffindor, pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, Potter jumped from Hagrids hands. The Dark Lord instantly started shooting off spells, though none hit its mark.

Some Death Eaters, the less faithful ones, disappeared immediately. Others followed quickly. Some still stayed to fight. We were being ushered into the castle, and I saw that many of the faces that normally looked upon me in fear and disgust and hatred now held looks of respect and relief. I pulled Sam into the Great Hall with me, firing spells at the advancing Death Eaters. I didn't care who I was attacking. I didn't care which Death Eater that I had grown up with as an extended family member was falling dead because of my wand. I didn't care that I had never used the Killing Curse before. All that mattered was that I protect Sammy. That I protected the girl I loved.

Not that she's some helpless damsel in distress, Merlin, no. She was firing off hexes, spells and jinx as quickly as I was. There was a flush on her normally porcelain cheeks, her long red hair had fallen half way out of its tie and was framing her face. Standing at only 5'3, she wasn't very intimidating... until now. Her normally warm eyes were flashing with hatred and fierceness. No, she was a fighter. Until the very end. Fighting side by side never felt so good as it did that day with her. And not just her, but with the entire Order, and the students that stayed behind. The teachers that aimed to protect. The good guys.

Watching Aunt Bellatrix die was a bittersweet moment. She was my aunt, yes. She had babied me, saw me with a bright future. But she was cruel and horrible. She had killed many, tortured more, and destroyed mostly everyone she came in contact with.

When Potter finally defeated the Dark Lord, I wasn't sure of what to do with myself. Would I be accepted? Would they still consider me an enemy? A traitor? I held tight to Sam as she smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, Draco. I'm glad you finally saw the light."

"Oh, I've always seen it." I kissed her forehead. "But you know us Malfoy's. Always the stubborn ones, we are."

My parents were there, among the throngs of madness. Just standing, huddled together, looking like I felt. They would likely be much less welcomed here than I would.

I walked over to them.

"Draco, we just had to be sure that you would make it. We had to be sure." My mother gasped, pulling me into a hug. When she released me, my father clamped my shoulder for a short while, they both hugged Sam, and then they were gone.

"So, now what?" I asked Sam.

"Now, we go on with our lives."

I wasn't sure what my life had in store for me, but I knew that it bloody well included this beautiful red headed girl smiling up at me.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
